01 Kwietnia 2012
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5617 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5617); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5618 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5618); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 21 Kraina skarbów; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 23 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Prima Aprilis, odc. 19 (Fools in April); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 iCarly - odc. 25 (iHave a Love Sick Teacher); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Czy wiecie, że... (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Dorota Pomykała; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Włodzimierzem Lubańskim; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 BBC w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 2. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Miłość na wybiegu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Karolina Gorczyca, Marcin Dorociński, Urszula Grabowska, Izabela Kuna, Tomasz Karolak, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Barbara Brylska, Marta Dąbrowska, Anna Guzik, Zbigniew Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 5/13 - Pod ulicami Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2396 - finał marca; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Cudowny eliksir, odc 40 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A Gummi a Day Keeps the Doctor Away, ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 70 - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Pod słońcem Toskanii (Under the Tuscan Sun); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (2003); reż.:Audrey Wells; wyk.:Diane Lane, Sandra Oh, Lindsay Duncan, Vincent Riotta, Paweł Szajda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 5 (The Tudors II, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 6 (The Tudors II, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Ziemia obiecana cz. 2; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 1/5 Cudowny obraz; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 2/5 Za klauzurą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 67; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 903; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 729 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 730 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 5/ 5 - Planeta człowieka (ep. 5/ 5 - How earth made us - Human planet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja "Dżerba" (104); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bitwa na głosy - (5); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Bitwa na głosy - co słychać?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1937; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Acid Drinkers; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 479 - Gra bez zasad; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura, głupcze (25); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (118); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Aida - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WYDARZENIE: Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej (5); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Bellissima; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Artur Urbański; wyk.:Ewa Kasprzyk, Maria Góralczyk, Paweł Wilczak, Maria Morin - Kielar, Andrzej Czułowski, Bernard Hanaoka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Balanga; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński, Maciej Kozłowski, Zofia Merle, Sława Kwaśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Gąsowski; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Przemyśl i okolice (24) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos mediów 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:01 Prawdę mówiąc 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro: Europejska Bułgarska - reportaż (Polska,2012) 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (1) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Serwis info 15:51 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe 20:30 Serwis info 20:43 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:51 Pogoda 22:55 Piąty stadion - rozgrzewka (1) 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:26 Operacja życie (17) 23:53 Operacja życie (18) 00:25 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 00:57 Głos mediów 01:25 Serwis info 01:47 Pogoda 01:53 Sportowa niedziela 02:10 Polska według Kreta: Przemyśl i okolice (24)- magazyn turystyczny 02:34 Listy do PRL-u 02:41 Młodzież kontra 03:15 Pogoda 03:21 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro: Europejska Bułgarska - reportaż (Polska,2012) 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (1) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:50 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 04:05 Operacja życie (17) 04:31 Operacja życie (18) 05:01 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 05:27 Teleplotki Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (15) 07:45 Przygody Animków (16) 08:15 Miś Yogi (40) 08:25 Miś Yogi (41) 08:35 Miś Yogi (42) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (31) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg 3 (32) 09:45 Scooby-Doo 2 (13) 10:15 The Looney Tunes Show (4) 10:40 Historie przy kawie (5) 10:45 Garfield ucieka z komiksu - film animowany (USA,2007) 12:30 Wielka biała pięść - komedia (USA,1996) 14:25 Don Chichot - film animowany (Hiszpania,Włochy,2007) 16:15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (5) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (26) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (24) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (5) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 7 (133) 23:00 Prima aprilis - horror (USA,2008) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (14) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (14) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:40 Przepis na życie 3 (4) 12:40 Prawo Agaty (5) 13:40 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (4) 14:40 X Factor 2 (5) 16:10 Przyjaciel gangstera - komedia kryminalna (Francja,2003) 18:00 Milion w minutę (7) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (4) - reality show 21:00 Prawo Agaty (6) 22:00 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 00:10 Szymon na żywo (3) 01:10 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:25 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 05:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:20 Dekoratornia 06:50 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (4) 07:50 Ryzykanci 5 (15) 08:50 Miłośnicy psów - film obyczajowy (USA,2006) 11:00 Galileo (269) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (339) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (1) 15:00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (2) 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (5) 16:30 Heidi i dzieciaki (5) - talk show 16:55 Pogromcy duchów - komedia SF (USA,1984) 19:00 Galileo (271) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Podniebni przemytnicy - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 22:20 Spadkobiercy (54) - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Prawo do zemsty - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 01:20 Ośmiornica - horror (USA,2000) 03:15 TV Market 03:30 To był dzień 04:20 To był dzień na świecie 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Do góry nogami! (4) - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:30 Potęga przyrody: Tasmania - kraina diabłów (8) 09:30 Tropem drapieżników (4) 10:30 Mali detektywi - film familijny (Szwecja,2008) 12:35 Gang młodego Olsena i czarne złoto - film familijny (Norwegia,2009) 14:30 Rogate ranczo - film animowany (USA,2004) 16:25 Goście w Ameryce - komedia (USA,Francja,2001) 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (8) 19:00 Chip i Dale (22) 19:30 Timon i Pumba (31) 20:00 Na linii strzału - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 3 (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Podniebny horror 10 (5) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (6) 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Do góry nogami! (4) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (9/22) 06:10 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (10/22) 06:40 Mango 08:45 Columbo (5/6) 10:40 Małpi kłopot - komedia (USA,Japonia,1994) 12:40 Prezydent: Miłość w Białym Domu - komedia romantyczna (USA,1995) 15:00 Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie - western (USA,1994) 17:00 Pod osłoną nocy (16) 17:55 Niania: Wielki finał (133) 18:25 Niania: Wielki finał (134) 18:55 Dwóch i pół (7/24) 19:25 Reguły gry: Siostra żony (7) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Wykonać wyrok - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,1990) 21:55 Dowody zbrodni (7/23) 22:55 Californication 3 (7) 23:35 Hity na niedzielę: Więcej niż wszystko - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1987) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (10) 04:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (11) 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 09:25 Różowa Pantera (59) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (60) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:05 Inspektor Gadżet (32) 12:35 M.A.S.K. (52) 13:05 Inspektor Gadżet (33) 13:35 M.A.S.K. (53) 14:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (11) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (38) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (39) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Z lodów północy na pustynię - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 18:10 Komisarz Rex 3 (8) 19:10 Komisarz Rex 3 (9) 20:10 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 21:05 Big Brother 5 - ring: wyniki - reality show 22:00 Ace Ventura Junior - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 00:00 Włatcy móch 7: Magiczne moce (85) 00:30 Włatcy móch 7: Ódópieni (86) 01:00 Regina (17) 01:30 Regina (18) 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup - mecz finałowy: AZS Tytan Częstochowa - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Challenge Cup - mecz finałowy: AZS Tytan Częstochowa - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - 1. mecz półfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - 1. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Magazyn golfowy 14:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - 2. mecz półfinałowy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - 2. mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecz finałowy 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecz finałowy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecz finałowy 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Trans World Sport 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA.PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Paparazzi 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Klipy Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Klipy Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Pogodny poranek - program informacyjny 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 10:00 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 10:35 Biznes Reaktywacja - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Życie w przepychu (14/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 12:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Nauka jest wszędzie 12:35 W trasie (10/14) - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Druga twarz (6) - reality show 14:10 Rosyjskie laleczki (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:40 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Kartoteka 2 (1/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:10 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (1/9) - magazyn 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 W trasie (10/14) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Biznes Reaktywacja - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Życie w przepychu (14/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 21:30 Kartoteka 2 (2/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:30 Przed północą extra (5/50) - magazyn informacyjny 23:05 W trasie (10/14) - serial dokumentalny 23:35 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej extra (5/10) - magazyn informacyjny 00:35 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (5/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:30 Życie w przepychu (14/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 02:30 Przed północą extra (5/50) - magazyn informacyjny 03:00 Kartoteka 2 (2/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:30 Psie Adopcje 2 (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Przebojowe historie 14:10 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:23 Strefa nowości i hitów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:05 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Power Play 17:09 Na dobry humor 17:30 Hity wszech czasów 18:05 Przebojowe historie 18:15 Hity wszech czasów 18:30 Wieczór z biesiadą 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:05 Power Dance 21:50 Zakochane Polo TV 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Kiedy znów zakwitną - program artystyczny (Polska,1968) 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Dokument tygodnia: Odlot - film dokumentalny (Izrael,2007) 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Sprawiedliwość (14) 12:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: SOS dla kultury 13:10 Witamy w latach 80. - Gothic, industrial i black metal (5) - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 14:10 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (4) - cykl dokumentalny 14:40 Eugeniusz Bodo - za winy niepopełnione - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 15:40 Gubernator - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1965) 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką (1) 17:45 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką: Stanisław Soyka Sextet Plus - koncert 18:25 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką (2) 19:00 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką: 'Jesteś tym, kim będziesz jutro'. Pasja Szczecińska - koncert (Polska,2011) 20:35 Młody porucznik - film sensacyjny (Francja,2005) 22:40 Młody Muzyk Roku - finaliści Krajowych Eliminacji do Konkursu Eurowizji dla Młodych Muzyków (7) 23:00 32. Warszawskie Spotkania Teatralne (9) 23:25 Więcej niż fikcja: Paryskie domy uciechy - film dokumentalny (Francja,2003) 00:25 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Sprawiedliwość (14) 00:40 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką (1) 01:20 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką: Stanisław Soyka Sextet Plus - koncert 01:50 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką (2) 02:30 Niedziela ze... Stanisławem Soyką: 'Jesteś tym, kim będziesz jutro'. Pasja Szczecińska - koncert (Polska,2011) 04:00 Młody porucznik - film sensacyjny (Francja,2005) 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Tajemnice Watykanu: Ogród na wzgórzu (9/14) 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Odpalić bombaja - reportaż 09:00 Marion du Faouët - królowa złodziei (1/2) - film kostiumowy (Polska,Francja,1997) 10:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą: Iwona Guzowska 11:20 Zamek Valencay - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:50 Po co nam to było?: Marzenia o M-3 13:00 Bombowcy: Do maszyn (1/2) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 13:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 14:05 Lech Majewski. Świat według Bruegla - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 15:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16:00 Spór o historię. Konflikt o Wileńszczyznę - debata 16:40 Marion du Faouët - królowa złodziei (1/2) - film kostiumowy (Polska,Francja,1997) 18:30 Światowiec 19:10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.04.1989 19:40 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... Anna Dymna - widowisko kameralne 20:20 Szabla od Komendanta - komedia (Polska,1995) 22:10 Buty do nieba - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 22:40 Na życzenie widzów: Ostatni redyk - reportaż (Polska,1979) 23:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 01.04.1989 00:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 7 - www. naszaszkola. cz (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 7 - www. naseskola. cz); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Ukryte życie Jezusa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Doroty w Radomiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (81); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 887; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i nakręcana szczęka, odc. 51 (Noddy and the lost teeth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 3/13* - Nie każdy może być grabarzem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (81); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 887; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i nakręcana szczęka, odc. 51 (Noddy and the lost teeth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 3/13* - Nie każdy może być grabarzem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zacisze gwiazd - Łukasz Golec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (82); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku